1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing, and more particularly to particulates for additive manufacturing techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Additive manufacturing refers to a category of manufacturing methods that create structures layer-wise, typically by successively adding thin sheets of material to underlying material. Examples of additive manufacturing include stereo lithography processes, laser object manufacturing, and electron beam or laser melting techniques. Stereo lithography processes involve chemically changing photosensitive material disposed within a liquid, generally applying light to the material. Laser object manufacturing processes typically involve cutting and joining thin sheets of material to define a structure, typically using a focused beam of energy generated by a laser. Electron beam melting and laser additive manufacturing processes commonly include defining structure geometry by selectively applying electron beam or laser light to particulate material for defining the geometry of a structure. In the process of defining the geometry of a structure, stereo lithography, laser object manufacturing, electron beam, and laser melting techniques can also define artifacts on or within the surface of the structure. Such artifacts can influence the physical properties of the structure, such as the expected fatigue life of the structure.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for additively manufacturing structures with improved control over structure surface artifacts. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.